


Turn Your Head Away

by EmeraldEyes (Vaughtnaught)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jack will kick the shit out a guy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaughtnaught/pseuds/EmeraldEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko liked to live dangerously. Off roading, loud music, cheese burgers and blasting Cons. For once...she craved the semi-normality of being a teenager. One thing leads to another with a local bad boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Head Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this YEARS AGO IN 2011. I am so sorry XD
> 
> I started rewatching Transformers Prime, and one particular episode where Bulkhead belived he was doing something particuarlly violent to 'Con (which he SO was), and stared screaming for Miko to look away. Well...we all know Miko.
> 
> Fair warning, this is not for the faint of heart. There are some grownup sitautions, handled in the most tasteful way I could imagine but still keeping it rather dark and intense. 
> 
> I tend to pick up on peoples tones more then their words, and that one defenaitly screamed "I'm telling you to do something because I don't want you to get hurt." This is just a small side story to something along those lines. Its also the first peice I've written in what feels like forever, so I apologize if its a bit hokey >.

Miko knew that it would have been smarter to wait for Bulkhead to pick her up from school. She also knew it was smarter to do her home work, study for tests, and NOT start talking to the senior in the leather jacket. Her inner self was screaming _"Pft, who the heck wears LEATHER in JASPER?"_. but that little part of her teenage hormone ran brain kept nudging _"Oh...hey there. So.....hi...."_

And there she was, sitting on some park bench, sketch pad in her lap while this guy she hardly knew--what was his name? Blake or Ryan or who knows, sweet talking her to no end. He even put his arm around her. What was that about? It made her face hot and her skin itch just a little bit, but in the good way. It lit up a fire in her belly that she wasn't aware existed up until she started talking to him. Sandy colored hair, freckles, a thin scar just above his eye brow, and a smile to make any girl melt....except her. Totally NOT her.

"You draw all this girl?" His tenor tone cut into her zoning, and she realized she'd been sketching out Bulkhead again. "S'really wicked. What the hell is it though?"

A brief flash of alarm flared up, and she scoffed. "Pft...I dunno. Something I saw on television last night. Wicked awesome though. Giant robots smashing Tokyo!" She smashed a fist into her open palm to emphasize her point. She watched in mild curiosity as he patted his pocket to reveal a pack of cigarettes, and idly lifted one to his lips. She couldn't help but stare for a moment, slightly slack jawed. He had just a start of a five o'clock shadow to his jaw, thin lips wrapping around the roll of tobacco and paper as his fingers, bitten down to the nubs lifted a lit match to the end of the stick, lighting, flaring and taking a deep inhale.

After a moment, his eyes looked over to her, and cocked a brow. "You always make a habit of staring Miko?" He flashed a roguish grin, and nudged her with an elbow, once again snapping her back to reality. "S'cute."

The other teenager jerked back to her senses, rolling her eyes and stuffing her sketch pad back into her bag. "Right. Cute. Whatever. So not." She kept her sentences short and clipped, lest she say something particularly stupid. Ignoring her vibrating phone in her pocket, she looked over across the field of the park. The sun was starting to go down, and Bulkhead would probably be freaking out like he normally does. After all, she DID kind of ditch him for Blake-or-somethings company.

"I gotta get home. Host parents, dinner...other stuff....you know." She went to rise to her feet, when his hand not holding the cigarette seized hers. Hot fire erupted in her belly again, and her face went hot. He was helping her to stand, pulling her close to him, grinning nonchalantly as he pulled her against his chest.

"Lemme walk you home then." He allowed her to grab her things, before throwing an arm casually around her shoulders, steering her out of the park. There was a brief moment where she figured that she should really just call Bulkhead for a pickup...but this felt normal.

Normal was getting up, going to school, being with friends and doing homework. Normal was going out on dates, going to movies, Friday night video game marathons. Normal was NOT hanging out with giant alien robots and fighting in wars that nearly got them killed. Normal was not---

Where was she?

She'd been so caught up in her own thoughts, she wasn't even CLOSE to where she lived. Did she even tell whats-his-face where she lived?

"Uh...dude? I think we made a wrong turn." He snubbed out his cigarette, and his hand slid from her shoulders to her waist. "Nah, s'just a short cut. Promise babe." He winked a baby blue eye at her, and grinned, his fingers digging possessively into her waist.

Something flared up in her, telling her to turn around. She didn't know this part of town. She didn't know this guy, and she wanted to go HOME. "N-Nah. I'm just gonna call my friend to come pick me up. Its ok--" The wind was knocked out of her as she found herself pinned to the wall of a building behind her. It was late in the evening, not many cars were passing by....oh this was not good.

He was nearly on top of her, his eyes boring down into hers as he planted his hands on either side of her head, breath smelling of smoke and cherry lifesavers washing over her as he stared at her. "You're to cute to let go...." His tone was deep and harsh in her ear, a knee moving to slide between her legs, broad chest pinning her to the wall.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" She yelped, pushing back against him, bucking back to gain some leverage. He was at least five or six inches taller then her, maybe taller then Jack even. "Get off me!" His right hand seized her wrists and pinned them over her head, grinning coyly down at her.

"What the matter babe? I thought you liked it?" He laughed quietly, before slanting his mouth down over hers, fighting for dominance over the strong willed Asian. His free hand moved to openly grope, seize and try and claim something that didn't want to be claimed.

Miko was stuck fighting between raging hormones, terror, and the fact she did NOT want to be here. She felt something....oh GOD was that his TONGUE? She bucked against him, a wet, squeamish feeling coiling up in her belly as he grabbed and groped blindly, and she jerked her head off to the side.

"Get **OFF**!" She fought again, before his open hand slammed into the side of her face. Stars exploded in front of her vision, and she felt her teeth rattle in her head, the class ring on his finger cutting open a jagged spot on her lower lip. His hand came back the other way, and dark spots began dancing in front of her vision. A fist sunk into her belly, and the wind was knocked out of her. The next sensation was of her being thrown to the cold concrete, his dark form looming over her, that wickedly handsome smirk curling into something more dark.

"You were all over me today baby...you know you want it...sometimes you just need to sit back and take it." he whispered huskily into her ear. She was stunned, arms and legs askew as she was vaguely aware of him hiking up her skirt to reveal the leggings underneath. His lips moved over hers numbly, wiping way blood, grabbing at her hair and other parts of her anatomy, the clinking of a belt buckle and his hand firmly around her neck while his teeth tore open a foil package...

Only vaguely did she hear the blaring of a car, high beams flaring up the alley, and the rapid foot falls heading her way as someone tackled her assailant. 

"Get the HELL off her!"

The SUV transformed, leaving the furious looking form of Bulkhead towering, trying to get into the alley. Bricks groaned as he squeezed his girth into the alley. Jack was busy straddling the other man, his fist repeatedly slamming into the other teens face. "You get off her! And you STAY off her!" There was something in his tone that Miko could hear, turning her head to the side, she felt Bulkheads finger tip graze the side of her face.

"Turn your head away Miko." He rumbled. His tone was dark, full of rage. Like a thunderstorm ready to explode. "Its okay..we're here now..."

Her head was spinning, a hand reaching up briefly to touch at Bulkheads finger. "How did you---"

"When you didn't answer your phone, we got worried. When you hit the ground, I guess the answer button finally got hit...Rachet managed to get a ping on you. And you know...you never showed up for me to get you from school." 

There was another voice, feminine. "Jack! Jack thats enough!" Arcee grabbed him bodily, cradling him in her arms. "Lets get Miko out of here." The teen was bloody, covered in sweat, but fought to get put down. Blake was a bloodied mess, lying on the pavement. But that didn't matter right now. The second his sneakers hit the pavement, he was at Mikos side, staring down at her.

"Miko? Miko its okay...what the heck were you thinking...? Oh God..." His hands covered her up decently again, as Arcee radioed in.

_"Ratchet? Arcee. We found her...she's going to need a doctor though."_

Miko was dimly aware of Jack lifting her in his arms, for someone so sinewy, he had a lot of upper body strength, and he gently set her in Bulkheads front seat, climbing in on the drivers side as the soothing emerald green glow of the Ground Bridge opened up.

Jacks hand never left hers, even when she lost consciousness.  
\----

"How is she?"

"Shes fine. Stable. Split lip, some bruises..but nothing else."

"June. Did he--"

"No Ratchet. Shes fine. In that sense."

There were bright lights above her, she Miko gave a noise of protest. "Turn off the high beams man....I gotta headache..." she whined.

Ratchets overhead lights dimmed just slightly, and as her eyes cracked open, she found the comforting image of June and Ratchet staring down at her. For an adult, Jacks mom was pretty cool. You know...for an adult. A cool hand touched the side of her face, and the nurse gave a small, comforting smile.

"Miko...are you in any pain?"

When the teen shook her head, there was a clatter from up on the loft. "Mom, she's awake?!" Jack's voice, cracking with adolescence was only followed by him thundering down the stairs, flying at her side, closely followed by Raph.

Jacks hand grabbed hers, giving it a squeeze. "You scared the hell out of all of us Miko...what were you thinking? That kid is bad news..." His mother fought the urge to whap him in the head.

"Your host parents were notified...they met us at the hospital, you were discharged and released." She explained. "You fell asleep in the car on the ride home. I'll be dropping you off home in about an hour. I just wanted to keep an eye on you."

Miko pushed herself into a sitting position, and looked around. She was back in the AutoBot base. In the Mesa. Away from whats-his-name.

"Miko?" 

Bulkhead towered over her, pushing his way past Ratchet and crouching down to scoop the girl up into his arms. "Miko...please...don't ever do that again okay?" He stiffened for a moment, before setting the girl back down unceremoniously, and leaving the room.

Ratchet looked a bit stunned, watching the massive Wrecker leave the room. "That...thats not like him at all." He murmured to himself, and kept himself with busy work.  
With all the excitement down, Miko slid down from the bed, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Now I'm gonna to beat some sense into Bulks thick head. Kay thanks bye."

Without another word, the teen stomped down the corridor that Bulkhead had left down, only to hear a second set of footsteps following her. "What do you want dude? I'm just going outside."

Jacks hand caught her wrist and yanked her back around, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Miko. Just...just take a second. You were jumped. He nearly...he could have....if we weren't there sooner..." he was fumbling for the right words, his hands digging possessively into her. It was a different kind though..this one was out of concern, not lust.

"Jack...I'm okay. Alright?" She knocked her knuckles against her head, giving that Miko-Brand grin that everyone knew. "I'm cool. It takes more then some stupid guy to shake me!"

Jack looked down at her, his thumbs rubbing into her skin, before giving her a brief, but tight hug. Resting his head on top of hers, he exhaled slowly. "Miko...just...I was really worried, okay? You're still my friend. I worry. A lot."

Miko stiffened up at the touch, but finally sank against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smelt good. Had Jack always smelt that good? His shirt was soft....wait WHAT? She could not be getting like this. Not now. 

"I'm cool man. Now come on. I need to go talk to Bulk. I'm not the victim. Whats his face with the busted up grill is!" She laughed. It was all an act to her though, inside, she knew she was still shaking. And Jack knew it too. She let him hold her arms length again, before he sighed.

"Fine just...don't stay to long."

\-----

He left back off down the hallway, and Miko left for the outside, finding Bulkhead sitting on the edge of the mesa flat. Seating herself beside him, she looked up, swinging her legs over the edge. 

"Hey Bulk." She grinned cheekily up at him.

Her partner in crime was stoically silent.

"Bulk?" She tried again. "Bullllkheaaaad....." She tapped a rock against his leg. "Come on man, don't give me the silent treatment! I hate the silent treatment! Did I---"

"You nearly got hurt."

His voice was that low rumble again. Like a storm ready to brew and explode. All fire and explosions and flashes of light and color contained with a paper thin lid. His hand drifted down to lift the girl up and rest her on his shoulder. "If I had been even a minute later...I don't know what that stupid fleshling would have done to you." He paused to take an inhale, shaking his head. "I'd never forgive myself."

Her hand gently touched the side of his face, and she gave a tiny smile, snuggling up to him the best he could. "But you DID get there...I'm okay dude...swear."

The sun had gone down, and the only light was the dim shine of his pale blue optics. "There are a lot of 'what if's and 'could haves' that happened tonight Miko. I was ready to squish that boy. I wanted to squeeze the life out of him for what he did to you. But...I had you. You were safe. Thats all that mattered."

There was a pregnant pause, before she felt him exhale again. "You're my best girl Miko. You know that."

He felt the small soft form of the teen snuggle up beside him, beaten and sore. "Love you Bulk. You know that." Her fingers rapped on his head. "Even if sometimes I need to beat the want outta you."

He knew what she meant. "Love you too Miko."

_More then you know girl. More then you know._


End file.
